Tutup Botol
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Eiji dan kayin mengalami kesialan beruntun hanya karena TUTUP BOTOL! /SU/


A **Battle Arena Toshinden** fanfiction  
**Genre **: Friendship / Humor  
**Pairing**: Slight Kayin X Eiji  
**Bahasa **: Indonesia ajalah  
**Disclaimer** : Tamsoft

**Warning **: OOC akut. Pengabaikan tata bahasa. Alur dangkal.

**Summary **: Eiji dan kayin mengalami kesialan beruntun hanya karena TUTUP BOTOL!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Tutup Botol  
**

.**  
**by St. Chimaira

* * *

"Ughhh, Haaahh!"

"Ahhh Kayin~ keras sekaliii!"

"..Hhh…susah, Eiji, coba loe ganti posisi!"

"…Ahnn… Istirahat dulu sebentar dong, aku cape!"

OK. Berhentilah berpikir hal-hal anu karena kedua sahabat ini tidak sedang melakukan perbuatan asusila yang bertolak belakang dengan ajaran agama. Sesungguhnya mereka hanya sedang kesulitan membuka tutup botol.

_Yep_, tutup botol.

Sudah hampir puluhan menit Kayin dan Eiji berkutat dengan sebuah botol saus bermerk ternama yang iklannya sering nongol di program tipi-tipi langganan.

"Padahal cuma botol saos biasa, kok susah bener sih bukanya? Dulu loe nutupnya gimana sih?" Kayin ngambek karena kukunya udah patah tiga sementara pucuk benda yang ada di tangannya tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Ya pake tangan!" Eiji menjawab dengan logisnya—membuat yang helai pirang malas mengklarifikasi ulang maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kalau makannya ngga pake saos emang kenapa sih? Dunia kiamat? Udah, nyerah aja! Pegel nih!"

"Ngga mau, enak aja! Gue udah susah-susah bikin sandwich tuna buat kita makan bareng sambil nonton _Serie A_ bentar lagi. Pokoknya saos ini harus udah bisa dimakan pas acara mulai!" ngotot Eiji tidak mau kalah.

Jadi, sore itu mereka berdua lagi nongkrong di rumah Eiji karena sama-sama jomblo.

Hubungannya?

Ternyata kalender bilang hari ini adalah hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang sejuta umat manusia dunia. Tapi karena mereka berdua jones alias jomblo ngenes, kebahagiaan mereka (terpaksa) berakhir di sebuah sofa panjang untuk menonton Liga Itali sambil ngemut popcorn di sofa dan memaki-maki klub yang kalah. Itung-itung melampiaskan kekesalan kalau ingat muda-mudi yang lagi kasmaran dengan nuansa _pink_ di luar sana.

Sayangnya semua rencana gagal total hanya karena urusan tutup botol. Kayin juga merasa ikut bertanggung jawab soalnya dialah yang mengusulkan Eiji untuk membuat sandwich tuna dikarenakan jadwal pertandingan yang masih lumayan lama. Yang membuatnya lebih menyesal, dia lupa sobatnya itu ribet banget kalau udah menyangkut urusan makanan.

Contoh aja, makan jeruk bali itu harus pake kecap dan irisan cabe rawit. Kalo nggak, dia bakal pergi dulu ke pelosok pasar sampe mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang dimaksud. Atau misalnya makan salad tomat harus sepaket dengan basil dan rumput laut. Pokoknya bagi Eiji, kombinasi makanan dan bumbu penyedapnya harus sesuai kriteria (yang menurut Kayin terasa sangat tidak nyambung) atau jangan harap dia akan makan dengan tenang karena sibuk mengeluh kekurangan ini-itu dalam indra pengecapnya.

Kayin yakin 100% kalau sahabatnya bakal kuliah di bidang tata boga dan menjadi koki paling rese sepanjang sejarah Jepang.

"DAFUQ! Ribet bener sih buka beginian doang? Boleh nyerah ngga nih?"

"Terserah! Pokoknya kalo tutupnya ngga kebuka, kita ngga jadi nonton!" ancam Eiji semena-mena. Sementara kubu Kayin juga tidak kalah sewot. Kalau rasa saosnya nanti tidak se-WAH perjuangannya, pemuda keturunan Inggris itu bersumpah akan membuat Eiji makan penyedap di tangannya lengkap dengan botolnya setelah ini.

"Pecahin aja deh! Atau beli lagi bentar. Takutnya ngga keburu nih kalo harus ngurusin tutup botol doang!"

"_No way_ yah! Isinya bisa nyecer kemana-mana kalo dibuka paksa. Lagian di balik tutup botol ini ada undiannya. Pas dulu buka, gue dapet jekpot bisa dituker sama dua buah sepeda gitu. Kalo misi ini berhasil loe gue kasih satu deh!"

Mata Kayin langsung berbinar-binar bak lampu disko.

"Serius? Janji ya!" terjebak dengan iming-iming materi, semangat Kayin meluap lagi buat ngebuka tutup botol tersebut. Lumayan, sepedanya bisa dijual ulang buat beli kaset game PSP terbaru.

Tarik, dorong, sodok, cungkil, berbagai cara dipakai demi memisahkan kepala dan dari leher botol tersebut. Padahal ngemutilasi tubuh manusia aja kayaknya ngga bakal seribet ini kalo liat berita-berita kriminal.

Tuhan sayang orang sabar. Untung Eiji masih inget pepatah emaknya buat jadi pedoman jampi-jampi yang disalurin ke otot tangannya sekarang. Keduanya saling transfer tenaga dalem dibarengin suara persis kayak orang lagi ngeden.

**_PLOP._**

"KEBUKAAA!"

"IYEEEESSHHHH!"

Langit sesaat mendung karena ada yang nari tarian hujan.

Kayin sukacita pas liat daleman tutup botol yang sekarang dipegangnya bertuliskan 'selamat!' diikuti 'dua buah sepeda gunung', bukan tulisan PHP semacam 'anda belum beruntung' atau '_keep smile_' kayak di botol-botol minuman ringan yang selama ini dia beli.

"Sesuai janji loe, satu sepedanya buat gue ya!"

"Iye, iyeee… sini tuangin saosnya. Biar kita bisa cepet-cepet nonton nih." Eiji agak tidak sabaran soalnya komentator yang biasanya nampang setengah jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai udah berkicau, berspekulasi tentang klub mana yang unggul kali ini walau biasanya hasil dari prediksi mereka pasti meleset total.

"Loh."

"Apaan?"

"Loe udah pernah makan isinya belum?"

"Belum sih, dulu cuma sempet buka tutupnya aja. Kenapa emang?"

"Soalnya masih ada tutup alumunium lagi di dalem."

**_SINGGGGGGGG._**

Dua sahabat itu langsung konser dadakan. Menjerit baris vokal A-I-U-E-O yang hampir sulit dicerna telinga.

"PEMBUKA BOTOL! ADA PEMBUKA BOTOL NGGA?"

"ADOHHH DITARO DI MANA YAAA!"

"LOE KAN PEMILIK RUMAH, MASA NGGA TAU?"

"SABAR MASBRO! KANGGURU OSTRALI MASIH BISA LONCAT!"

Pesta capslock tak terhindarkan. Suasana keburu panik soalnya peluit babak pertama sudah seenaknya ditiup wasit lapangan. Mereka mengutuk para pengatur pertandingan yang ngga bisa liat-liat keadaan penontonnya yang lagi susah.

Sadarlah wahai manusia egois, kadang yang Maha Kuasa ingin sekali menimpuk kalian dari atas sana.

"Ini aja, Ji! Pake ini!"

"Ngaco, itu kan sendok!"

"Daripada ngga ada! Biar cepet nih!"

"Percuma deh kalo ngga bisa dipake!"

"Iiih, cobain dulu aja deeeh!" Kayin gemes soalnya sobatnya itu malah sibuk ngeberantakin meja makan, bukannya nyoba dulu pake alat yang ada.

Dengan daya dan upaya (lebih tepatnya dengan bentuan pegangan sendok yang menjadi pengungkit), penderitaan mereka akhirnya berakhir.

Lagu opening ketika mister Bean jatoh dari langit pun bergema.

"HOREEEEEEE!"

Ada teriakan unison dari dalam sanubari masing-masing pihak. Hepi banget. Walau klub kesayangan mereka ternyata udah ketinggalan satu angka di menit-menit awal, tapi rapopo. Soalnya ada pepatah **satu menit satu gol** yang udah jadi moto utama semenjak mereka kebanyakan nonton anime yang judul openingnya _Dragon Screamer_.

"AKHIRNYAAA—" Kayin nangis haru seraya ngangakat tinggi-tinggi botol saosnya kayak juara nyabet tropi.

"—BISA MAKAAAANNN!" tambah Eiji yang langsung memeluk kayin ngga tau malu. Keduanya bersorak muter-muterin sofa semacam suku Indian gelar pesta.

"Paman Eiji."

Backsound virtual pun berhenti. Pasang mata mereka seketika tertuju pada sosok kecil berusia delapan tahun yang sekarang memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'bukan kenalan gue'. Wajarlah, kalau ngeliat paman sendiri bertingkah bak orang ayan dengan sahabatnya tanpa ingat umur (walau umur mereka terbilang belum tua-tua amat—hei, Eiji bersikukuh kalau dua empat tahun itu artinya memasuki usia dewasa, bukan tua.)

"Ya, Subaru sayang. Kamu mau nonton bola juga dengan kami?"

"Kebetulan kami bikin sandwich cukup banyak." Kayin tidak mau ketinggalan cari perhatian. Mungkin dia tiba-tiba punya indra keenam kalau keponakan satu-satunya Eiji itu bakal bersanding dengan anak angkatnya suatu saat kelak.

"Mau buang sampah." jawab anak itu polos, di tangannya ada bungkusan plastik hitam besar yang rupanya hendak dibuang. Anak yang baik. Sementara pamannya malah sibuk ribut dan mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele, sungguh memalukan.

"Taruh saja dulu, nanti paman buang setelah beres nonton."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, paman. Subaru mau belajar buang sampah sendiri…" mendengarnya, Eiji jadi terharu, "Siniin botol saosnya, mau Subaru buang…"

LAH?

"—saos itu udah kadaluarsa dari bulan lalu. Takutnya paman sakit kalo makan itu."

**_CIAAAAATTTTTTTT._**

Kalimat tambahan dari Subaru sukses bikin dua sobat itu ngadain konser terbuka kedua. Buru-buru mereka muter-muter botol bening itu untuk mastiin tanggal mansuh yang berlaku.

Dilihat dari wajah horror mereka sepertinya tidak usah dikaji lagi kebenarannya soalnya dua sahabat itu mendadak lemas di balik sofa, diiringi teriakan-teriakan autis komentator yang heboh sendiri saat gol kedua dari kubu lawan berhasil tercipta.

Sepeda tidak jadi di dapat, klub yang didukung kalah angka, Sandwich gagal dinikmati, sia-sia sudah perjuangan mereka membuka tutup botol saos itu sejak awal. Sungguh nasib sial bagi dua jomblo kita di hari Valentine yang berbahagia ini.

"Paman, aku buang sampah ya." masih dengan polos, Subaru mengambil botol yang sudah tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai lalu menjauhi ruang tamu, keluar dari pintu menuju pagar.

Kalau digambarkan dalam sebuah panel komik, kita bisa melihat ada aura putih menguar lewat mulut mereka yang jiwanya diambang ada dan tiada. Masih menghampar di lantai, tidak ada dari mereka yang angkat bicara hingga peluit babak pertama berakhir dibunyikan.

Tidak mau mempermalukan gelarnya sebagai protagonis utama, Eiji bangkit dari posisinya yang menyedihkan, mengepal erat kedua tangannya lalu mengencangkang ikat kepala putih yang ujungnya sekarang berkibar ganteng.

"Hei, Kayin. Jangan nyerah! Masih ada babak kedua!"

"Ya terus?" mata kayin nyipit satu liat Eiji berjalan ke arah kulkas dengan gagah, membongkar isi lemari pendingin yang dalamnya ternyata sudah tidak karuan susunannya. Menarik sesuatu dari sana, Eiji menjulurkan sebuah botol sambil menyulam seringai panjang.

"Ini! Aku masih punya botol saos lain, tidak kalah enak dari yang tadi dan belum kadaluarsa!"

"HA?"

"—tapi botolnya belum pernah dibuka, kita cuma harus buka botolnya aja..." jelas Eiji bersemangat yang disambut henyak muka horor sahabatnya.

Kayin menjerit di atas tujuh oktaf.

"NGGA BUTUUUUHHHHH!"

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Ahhh, game fighting favorit dari jaman PS 1 sampe hijrah ke Wii 8')

Walau sangat OOC dan jauh dari kenyataan, mohong diterima headcanon sinting ini dengan baik. _Somehow_ kebayang mereka selalu nista begini di kisah canon-nya. Sahabat tapi rival, ngelakuin bukan hal-hal kompleks tapi malah _something stupid_ *nyetel lagu Robbie Williams bareng Nicole Kidman*

((Terus sampe sekarang masih ngga terima Subaru anak dari Sho dan Cupido #fangirlSho))

Btw, jeruk bali pake kecap dan cabe rawit itu ENAK BANGET loh :D


End file.
